Fighters of Lapis 7/克隆數字體系
Fighters of Lapis 7 is the start of the third saga in the Lapisverse. The game, as well as the eighth and ninth installment were announced at the same time at the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014. On 2/5/16, it was announced that the game would be worked on Fantendo but have exclusive Lapis Wiki content. New Changes Fighters of Lapis 7 is said to be taking a much smaller approach to the series and returning to the roots in a different way. Gone are the 200+ unlockable characters with absurd unlock conditions; characters are now sorted into teams. These teams sort characters and are essential to many of the new modes. Some teams vary in size (although they have to have at least four members) and may have different rules; for example the Canada Team only consists of Scott Pilgrim characters, while the Hero Team consists of many different characters from different series. Mario is no longer a character after the events of Fighters of Lapis 6. All past versions and children have been excluded for the most part. Some still show up in teams, but they are no longer toggled by clicking their portraits. There is now a brand new slide mechanic. Use it to quickly dodge attacks with a underneath counter. Some characters have moves to guard or even counter slides. Gameplay Story: Complete Clonage Tentative title. Not much is known, but it is said to about clones, which is good enough for now. Right? Starter Teams Hero Team The Hero Team is actually kind of misleading; these are heroes we will mainly follow in the story mode. They can be considered the main characters of sort. The group was formed during the 2nd annual Fighters of Lapis tournament, with K' joining somewhat later. There is a conflict in the group about who should be leader; one is against Mario's last words. Titan Team A team formed just out of Titans. They look large, but they're actually kind of weak; after years of being bashed around, their power is faltering. Even with a Titan from another Multiverse, it looks like they won't be lasting long... Canada Team The Canada Team consists of mostly Scott Pilgrim characters, which got a outstanding boost in Fighters of Lapis 6. Missing from this team is Nega Scott (who joined Dark Team), who newcomer Kim Pine has taken place of. This team consists of six characters, but only three can be picked, per the usual. Ooo Team Formed with people from Ooo. Park Team Formed from people from Mordecai and Rigby's social circle. Mordecai, being the leader, got a "leadership jacket" so people could tell who's the leader. Universe Team During the timeline reset, it seems that the Crystal Gems have been switched around a little. Steven still remains his cheerful self, but he is now joined by Jasper, Peridot, and Pearl. BlazBlue Team King of Fighters Team Gorillaz Team Indie Team Team Gurren YRPWB Team They're the RWBY team, but something's off. Yang is the leader of the group, with her sister and Pyrra in second command. Who knows what caused this change, but it's off from the canon you all know. Dedicated to the memory of Monty Oum. Unlockable Teams Joke Team European Impossible Team Dark Team Team Dark was formed by a bunch of dark versions of characters. They have no beef with their light versions, but they choose to keep the rivalry up. Unlocked through 30 Multi-Man Melee Matches. Mushroom Team After airing their grievances at the loss of Mario, Peach realizes in order to stop her long-lost sister that she needs to follow in Mario's footsteps and take action. Villain Team This team consists of the villains from Story Mode. End of Days Team This team is based off some of the key characters in the Fighters of Lapis 3 storyline "End of Days". Unlocked through clearing Classic with five characters. Cute Team Unlock this team through playing as 50 different characters. Clone Team Unlock this team by playing 30 mirror matches or finishing story mode. Solo Entries These characters must all be unlocked. They aren't on any teams at all, although they can be part of any team when selecting characters. New Starting Stages New Unlockable Stages Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:V2 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Toroko Category:Shared Wiki Games